Jack Osborne
Jack William Osborne, portrayed by Jimmy McKenna, is the patriarch of the Osborne family, the father of Darren Osborne and husband of Frankie Osborne. He made his first appearance on 18 November 1996. Kill Count *Unknown Teenager: 1960 - During a flashback to 1960, Jack is revealed to have killed a teenager in Glasgow when he was eighteen years old, however he framed his brother Billy Brodie for the crime. Total = 1 Arrival & Divorce Jack arrives in Hollyoaks with his wife Celia and son Darren (Adam Booth), where they join Jack's daughter Ruth (Terri Dwyer). Jack becomes the landlord of The Dog in the Pond, after Celia's brother Greg (Alvin Stardust) decides to sell up following the death of his daughter Natasha (Shebah Ronay). Jack immediately causes a stir when it is revealed that he is the father of teenager Dawn Cunningham's (Lisa Williamson) child Bethany, who needs a kidney transplant. Jack donates one of his kidneys to the daughter he has never known. Dawn's sister Jude (Davinia Taylor) tries to blackmail Jack about Bethany. However, she ends up telling everyone in The Dog. Jack tries to explain to Celia, but she ends their marriage and leaves for America with Darren. Relationship with Jill Patrick Jack's love life takes another twist when new barmaid Jill Patrick (Lynda Rooke) arrives with her children Kate (Natasha Symms), Gina (Dannielle Brent) and Sol (Paul Danan). Jack and Jill embark on a relationship, eventually getting married. The marriage goes well, despite a feud between the Patrick children and the Osborne children. Jack is then devastated when Jill reveals she has a fatal brain tumour. He then agrees to look after her children when she dies. When Jill does die, Jack keeps his promise and cares for her children, helping Sol flee from the police abroad. Jack embarks on several other relationships after Jill, including Geri Hudson's (Joanna Taylor) mother Jacqui and Izzy Cornwell's (Elize du Toit) mother Patty. Natalie Osborne (Tiffany Mulheron), Jack's troubled niece, arrives from Scotland for the half-term after her parents have marital problems. Natalie starts at Hollyoaks High School. However, her older sister Rachel arrives and tells Jack that Natalie is hiding that she has not got good grades at school in Scotland. For her own good, Jack sends her back home. Relationship with Frankie Dean Jack provides a home for the Dean family after their eviction from their home. After first being sceptical, he soon warms to the family. Jack then begins a relationship with Frankie Dean (Helen Pearson) after the collapse of her marriage to her husband Johnno (Colin Wells), and the couple later marry, after five years being a widowed follow by the death of his wife Jill. Frankie's three children Jake, Debbie and Craig accepted him as a new father, however, Steph will never accept him as her new father and refused to be close with him, causing Frankie and Steph's siblings angry at her, but, they understand that she remain close to her father Johnno. Jack and Frankie decide to start fostering disadvantaged adolescents. They first foster Barry Newton (Nico Mirallegro). Darren (now Ashley Taylor Dawson) sells Frankie's jewellery to a pawn shop, and blames it on Newt. After Jack threatens to send him back into care, Darren is finally caught out. Darren develops a gambling addiction. During a game of poker with Mike Barnes (Tony Hirst), Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard) and Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas), he bets his half of The Dog, which Warren wins. After finding this out, Jack suffers a heart attack and Darren is told to leave the house. Warren then signs his half of The Dog over to Jack again for a low price. Despite this low price, Jack goes through money worries, and begins to water down drinks. An inspector finds this out and declares he is to take him to court. Seeing no other way, Jack decides to commit suicide so his family can claim his life insurance money. However, Darren stops him. They then discover the body of Eamon Fisher (Derek Halligan). Darren tells Jack that they could fake his death, claiming Jack is the deceased body. Jack goes along with this and his family are horrified at his apparent death. Frankie discovers Jack is alive and the pair agree to flee to Spain. Niall Rafferty, the secret son of Myra McQueen, finds out Jack is still alive and hiding in the attic of The Dog. Niall's father Martin was arrested and sent to prison by Jack. He later died. Niall attacks Jack, holding him responsible for it. He then confesses he is Myra's son and that he is going to kill his family. Jack then alerts Darren as the pair rush to find them. Tony and Dom Reilly (John Pickard), who are also trying to find the McQueens, are shocked, and angry, to see Jack. The four head to an abandoned church. Jack bursts in and tells Niall it is over, however Niall detonates explosives, which eventually kills Tina Reilly (Leah Hackett). Jack is then arrested and Darren admits he knew of the fake death. They are both imprisoned. During his time in prison, the Osbornes are forced to sell The Dog to the Ashworth family. Return Jack is released from prison four months later. Upon his return, Frankie, Steph, Newt and Darren throw a party for him. He visits Eamon's sons, Kris (Gerard McCarthy) and Malachy Fisher (Glen Wallace), where he learns that Darren had only offered to buy them a drink as an apology for using their father's dead body in their scam. He then kicks Darren out of the flat. Jack grows depressed, and he does not want to leave the house. After learning that Darren took £100,000 from Warren to get his stepbrother Jake Dean (Kevin Sacre) to confess to Sean Kennedy's (Matthew Jay Lewis) murder, before gambling the money away, Jack disowns him. Duncan's arrival Jack gets a manager job in the Dog thanks to Darren. When Jack sees that Darren has become close friends with teenager Duncan Button (Dean Aspen), he realises that he has changed, so decides to reconcile with him and offers him to move in with him, and wants to include Duncan. Darren is delighted and happily accepts. Jack supports Frankie when her daughter Steph (Carley Stenson) reveals she is dying from cervical cancer. When Steph dies in a fire at Il Gnosh, he gets deeply concerned for Frankie when she sets a table for Steph for Christmas dinner. On Christmas Eve 2010, while taking his dog for a walk with Duncan in a nearby woods, they both discover India Longford's (Beth Kingston) body, leading Jack to call the police. Jack becomes a grandfather when Suzanne Ashworth (Suzanne Hall) gives birth to Darren's twins Francine and Jack Osborne, named after Frankie and himself, and Frankie and Jack also take in Frankie's granddaughter Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks) and Duncan's sister Ruby Button (Anna Shaffer). The Osborne house becomes even more crowded when Darren and his new fiancée Nancy Hayton (Jessica Fox) move in. Sandy's arrival In September 2013, Sandy Roscoe (Gillian Taylforth) who Jack had had an affair with behind her husband Alan's back, reveals that she is Darren's biological mother and Darren is shocked at the revelation and furious with his father for lying to him for his entire life. He punches Jack during the row that follows. Darren, his girlfriend Sienna Blake (Anna Passey) and Oscar move out and Darren disowns his father, leaving Jack heartbroken. However, they make up when Darren is nearly killed in an explosion. When Frankie cheats on Jack with Ziggy Roscoe (Fabrizio Santino), he is initially furious although they make up. Jack begins to struggle with getting old and pays prostitute Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis) for sex. However, he is caught by Sinead's boyfriend Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) who punches Jack. Jack worries that Freddie will tell Frankie but he decides to keep quiet. Jude's return, Billy's arrival, Eva's arrival In 2016, Jack went to visit his half-brother Billy Brodie in prison, and told him he own him nothing, but devastated when he passes away, but more bad news, when he discover that his niece Eva Falco had arrived on the village, and the return of Cindy sister Jude, as he will never forgive her for what she has done and ruining his marriage with Celia. Murderer On December 2016 on New Year's Eve, Jack has revealed to his niece Eva Falco and his family (The Osbornes) that he killed a boy in the past and had framed his brother Billy Brodie for murder, soon after Jack revealed his dark past, Eva confronted Jack for blaming her father Billy for murder and then pushed Jack away and pulled out a gun. Later Grace Black arrived along with Kim Butterfield and Esther Bloom, Darren Osborne pushed Eva while she shoots the gun, the gun accidently hits Esther and puts her in a coma. While Jack later called the police and explained to them his dark past, a flashback is shown young Billy attacking his younger brother Jack for framing him for murder while he's being taken away by 2 guys. Intro * 2015-2016: Jack loses at a video game he plays on a sofa with Frankie, Esther and Charlie. * 2016-: He loses at a table football game he plays in a game room with Frankie, Esther and Charlie. Category:Characters Category:Osbourne Family Category:Pensioners Category:1996 Characters Category:Murderers